clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
CC-5733 "Flanker"
''"I still think we should've gone around and flanked 'em" ''―228th Captain "Flanker", says to his battalion commander during a mission debrief. Flanker was a Lead Marshal Commander in the 228th Black Ops battalion and he was in charge of shadow company before they turned into the 228th Black Skulls Corp. He was known for his constant success of flanking maneuvers in battle, during his life time. Flanker took part in the First Battle of Geonosis and was offering fire support from a ridge where he was snuck up on and managed to kill his ambushers before going onto victory. Biography Early Life During the beginning of his life Flanker never had a nickname, he was always just another soldier taking part in a training program designed for captains, he was destined to be a standard clone trooper captain, but was eventually picked out of the crowd by the 228th Battalion commander. He was picked for his success on various tactical movements on the field often not failing even the hardest of tasks. Once his extensive 228th training was complete he was placed in charge of the newly formed Shadow company, and from then on had to hand pick clone troopers to join the battalion rather than the battalion commander. First Battle of Geonosis During the First Battle of Geonosis flanker was tasked with charging the enemies front lines and breaking through into the rear. Assaulting the reserve forces and enemy encampments. Initially Flanker protested this due to the fact that he thought this was an ideal mission for lighting squadron or the aviation forces. The mission was not organised by the battalion commander but the senior clone commander in charge of the legion, so the captain was unable to make contact with the SCC to suggest otherwise. The First Battle His company was pinned down on the plains on Geonosis, so he took it upon his self to climb a near by ridge and hit the enemy from the side with a much better view. He didn't count on many enemies being on such a hard to reach ridge so he went 'Tunnel vision' on the units the were firing at and wounding his men. He managed to snap out of his fit and check his surroundings, he saw a droid company come up behind him and he took them out. He then led his squad to victory. He was then promoted to corporal. More can be read about Flanker and how he grew in the official 228th fandom Equipment Flanker carries a DC-15a with modified carbon stock and blast suppressor. He wears standard 228th BARC armor with fully camouflaged armor and pauldron. He also wears a karma and carries 2 DC-17 blaster pistols in his holsters. - - - Trivia * Flanker was created to give the 228th more of an in depth story. * The model for flanker is just a standard 228th officer from gmod. * Still Active as of 10/31/2019 (Updates Regularly) Legal: © 2020, 228th Black Skulls Corp